fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Britannian Empire
'Holy Britannian Empire '''is a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire in ''Code Geass. ''They are the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st century, the others being the Chinese Federation, European Union and later the United Federation of Nations. History Background Code Geass Areas Known Areas #United States #Canada and Queen Elizabeth Islands #Mexico #Greenland #Iceland #South America #Hawaii and Midway Atoll #Falkland Islands #New Zealand #Indochina #Japan #Philippines #Cambodia #Papua New Guinea #Southern Pacific Islands #Korean Peninsula #Indonesia #Middle Eastern Federation #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Spain Numbers Major Cities Government Britannia appears to be an absolute monarchy, meaning that the Royal Family holds most of all governmental power, though there is also a bicameral legislature in effect, at least in the Britannian Homeland. The Upper House is the House of Lords, which probably represents the interests of the aristocrats, while the Lower House is the Senate, and there are also State Legislatures from which Senators may be drawn. With the aristocracy dominating the House of Lords, the Senate represents the common people. A Prime Minister may be in charge of one or both houses. While the policies of Britannia very depending on the reigning Emperor, it's succession is based on social darwinism rather than divine mandate as their name would suggest. Consequently, much bloodshed and in-fighting occurs between members of the royal family; one who wants to become the next monarch has to lie, cheat and murder their way to the top. Lower nobility controls much of the business and bureaucracy outside the royal family, and capitalism is widely encouraged. The residents of conquered nations can become a Honorary Britannian citizen, and while not genuine Britannians or free from discrimination, they are entitled to the same basic rights. Those who refuse to accept Honorary citizenship are consigned to live in rundown ghettos, while those who accept it may live in the prosperous Britannian colonial cities called Concessions. Charles zi Britannia's Era During the era of Charles zi Britannia, the empire mostly followed an ideology of social darwinism. While the Emperor himself does hold most of the governmental power in theory, in practice he delegates regional control to his many children, and even those that do not govern a particular region also have considerable political and military power. Charles has stated the traditional "Ten Commandments" morality is counter-progressive and believes that only internal struggle and military conquest can facilitate Human evolution, and advocates such as acts like adultery and murder. He does not even make exceptions for his own children, as he shows no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in that those who cannot fend for themselves are being culled from the royal line. Lelouch vi Britannia's Era When Lelouch vi Britannia ascended to the throne during 2018, he quickly abolished many policies that grew during Charles' era. These included the elimination of the aristocratic system, serious penalties for financial conglomerates engaging in or a part of illegal or illicit activities, and the abolition of the Number-Area system. This led to a rift among Britannian citizens with discontent among ex-nobles and approval among the commoners, causing agents and loyalists to Lelouch to routinely set out to put down dissidents. Nunnally vi Britannia's Era As the younger sister of Lelouch, as well as understanding her brother's intentions as he died, it is likely that many of Nunnally vi Britannia's policies are the same as Lelouch, when he initially took the throne. Thus, the aristocratic system was left unrestored and serious penalties continued to be enforced for financial conglomerates engaging in or a part of illegal or illicit activities. Zero, originally a sworn enemy to Britannia, had later became a political symbol for the nation in aiding Nunnally with politics. Viceroys and Sub Viceroys Several people (usually of royalty) have been acting as Viceroys of areas including Area 11. As a Viceroy, they hold supreme power over their Area. The position of Sub Viceroy, despite connection with the Viceroy, is a ceremonial position with no authority that Cornelia devised to keep Euphemia close. As with most colonies, the currency of an Area has the face of the Viceroy. Viceroys of Area 11 #Clovis la Britannia #Cornelia li Britannia (with Euphemia li Britannia as Sub Viceroy) #Calares #Nunnally vi Britannia Culture Religion Known Members Honorary Britannian An Honorary Britannian is a citizen of Britannia who is not of ethnic Britannian descent, and so has vowed loyalty to Britannia to gain citizenship. All non-Britannians in a Britannia conquered area are to allowed to accept Honorary Britannian citizenship. Honorary Britannians are legally almost identical to ethnic Britannians, but are not free from discrimination. Those living in an area who do not accept Honorary Britannian citizenship are barred from living in the wealthy Britannian colonial cities, and so are often consigned to live in a ghetto. Honorary Britannians are sometimes employed by the military as separate divisions, and are usually employed for menial warfare such as hunting down rebels in less favorable conditions, the Blood-Purist Faction seeks to eliminate all non-Britanninans from within the military. Knights of the Round The Knights of the Round or formerly known as the 12 Horsemen is a unit of twelve elite knights in Britannia, each being assigned into a group of royalty and under direct command of the Emperor. They date back to at least the 18th century, with the first Knight of One being Sir Richard Hector. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard military and are given special privileges and authority. Aside from the Knight of One, there was no known distinctions in privileges between the numbers as they existed in the era; however, all Knights of the Round are given higher rank than many nobles, excluding members of the imperial family. Regardless of birth as a Britannian or a number, all Knights of the Round are given a form of authority. All Knights of the Round were still given a high position of authority in the military and in political matters. The Knight of One may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. After a person is captured for assaulting a Knight, the Knight can then decide the fate of the captured person. A special title, the Knight of Zero, was created by Lelouch vi Britannia following his ascension to the throne. The Knight of Zero is classified as the Knight of the Round above all others, giving him the highest authority as a Knight and outranks the Knight of One. Britannian Imperial Family Britannia is ruled by the Britannian Imperial Family, with it's members holding the highest positions within it's government and military. The family is descended from Sir Ricardo Von Britannia, the designated heir and lover of Queen Elizabeth III. Each member of the family is ranked by both birth order and inheritance. The Princes and Princesses use the same nobility particle as their mother, though the usage does not mirror any real-world method. The order of succession appears to be a male-preference primogeniture, though the number of children and precise inheritance is difficult to determine. Each member of royalty is entitled to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight", who are given authority and placed directly under their command. Military The Britannian Military includes all the armed forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful and most technologically advanced military in the world. Ground Force Foreign Legion Search and Rescue Medical Corp. Air Force Navy Royal Guard Knights Purist Faction Camelot The Camelot or the Britannian Special Research Division is an Irregular team founded by Prince Schneizel el Britannia and led by Earl Lloyd Asplund. It has been given an autonomy outside of the Jurisdiction of the Britannian Military by Prince Clovis la Britannia. The Camelot team was responsible for the creation of the first seventh generation Knightmare Frames, the Lancelot series. The military managed to create the Vincent and the Vincent Ward from the data obtained from said Knightmares. The Camelot is also responsible for the first ninth generation Knightmare Frame the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements Type and her sister unit, the Lancelot Albion. Other inventions they have also created are the VARIS Rifle, Float System, Hadron Cannon and as well as the Energy Wing System. Later, the Camelot's role changes to a personal R&D team under the new Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Office of Secret Intelligence The Office of Secret Intelligence is an intelligence agency answerable only to the Emperor, tasked, among other tasks befitting a secret agency, with the capture of C.C.. It's members appear to not have been informed of C.C.'s immortality and only a few selected agents have been disclosed to the true power of Geass. Glaston Knights Knightmare Frames Glasgow Sutherland Gloucester Gawain Custom Gloucester Lancelot Lancelot Conquista Lancelot Albion Galahad Tristan Modred Florence Siegfried Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements Vincent Vincent Ward Vincent Commander Model Gareth Percival Portman Portman II Knightpolice Code R Research Team Police Force Demographics Calendar Flag Nobility Nobles are the Holy Britannian Empire's highest position. They enjoy absolute power over everyone that is not a noble, even a native Britannian, and can only be surpassed by other nobles of higher position. Also, all nobles are extremely wealthy and have wealth far above most Honorary Britannians and native Britannians. Politically the nobles are the ones who govern all of Britannia. *Grand Duke *Duke *Marquess *Margrave *Earl *Viscount *Baron *Knight *Knight of Honor Anthem ''Truth and hope in our Fatherland! And death to every foe! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest We vow our loyalty Old traditions they will abide Arise young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds All Hail Britannia! '' ''Immortal beacon shows the way Step forth and seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Britannia! Our Emperor stands astride this world He'll vanquish every foe! His truth and justice shine so bright All hail his brilliant light! '' ''Never will he be overthrown Like mountains and sea His bloodline immortal and pure All Hail Britannia! So let his wisdom guide our way Go forth and seek glory Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Britannia! Inspiration Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Humans Category:Robot Pilots Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Police Officers Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Swordsmen Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Master Manipulators Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Rulers Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Laser Users Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations/Teams Category:Kidnappers Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Slaveholders Category:Mass Murderers